


Just a Back Massage

by kyungsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Massaging, PWP, also, just one bite, there are no weird thingiez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsus/pseuds/kyungsus
Summary: Jongin offers giving Junmyeon a backrub. Which turns into something else very soon.(Also I couldn't find a proper title lmao)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 34





	Just a Back Massage

Junmyeon took the key for the main door and stepped into his house, carrying his heavy body, step by step, he felt really sore today. After long hours of dealing with paperwork at the office, he got results like this at least once each week. "I'm home," he announced as he closed the door behind him.

"Welcome home," Jongin answered, presumably from the kitchen. A tasty smell reached Junmyeon's nose so he tried to take off his shoes as quickly as possible to see what was going on. He hung his jacket over the hanger swiftly, getting less formal. As he entered the kitchen, he saw his boyfriend stand in front of the stove, cooking something. He must have heard Junmyeon's steps entering the room because Jongin continued without turning his head: "I tried to cook that dish you mentioned yesterday..."

Junmyeon's hands grabbed Jongin's slim waist first, creating a smile on that-evening's-chef as Junmyeon’s smaller height could only reach over Jongin's wide back. Junmyeon grabbed a piece of the chicken the black haired one was cooking. He slowly chewed on it, making Jongin's anxiety keep rising by each second. "Well, practice makes perfect..." said Junmyeon finally, flashing a grin at his disappointed boyfriend.

Jongin's shoulders dropped. "Ugh, I'm so sorry..." He too grabbed a piece of the chicken, and then grimaced as he realized he had added a little too much salt. He turned off the stove for a while, turned to face his boyfriend. "I just wanted to cheer you up when you came back home." After eyeing him, he continued rather more nervously: "Are you alright? You look tired."

Junmyeon pulled a chair. "My back is killing me," he answered while seating himself. "Keeping a good posture is really hard when you work for hours."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jongin approached him slowly. Leaning behind Junmyeon's back, he put his hands above his shoulders. "Perhaps, would you fancy a massage, sir?" He said playfully.

Junmyeon placed his hands over Jongin's softly. "Let me lie down first."

Jongin was caught surprised by Junmyeon’s approving answer, yet he sheepishly followed him into the bedroom.

His boyfriend took off his shirt before lying on his chest. Jongin got reminded of how good his back muscles looked. Even though Junmyeon worked in an office, he was always the type to maintain his good body through working out continuously. Jongin put his knees on each side of his boyfriend’s body; sitting softly above his legs, he placed his hands over Junmyeon's shoulder once again; this time, touching his bare skin, making Junmyeon shiver from the sudden contact.

Junmyeon turned his head to look at Jongin better. "Be gentle, okay?"

Jongin gulped at the provocative sentence he just had heard. But as he looked at Junmyeon's pleading face, his blonde hair covering most of his cute face, he brushed away all the inappropriate thoughts he had. "I'll do my best."

He started over the shoulder area, continued under his scapula. He rubbed his hands all the way to his waist. Over there, Junmyeon crossed his brows a little stronger. So this place was where it hurt most... Jongin tried to put on more strength, and explored the area for a few seconds, until Junmyeon exclaimed all of a sudden: "Ah, there, there!" Was he doing it consciously? Even the way he squinted his eyes, tilted his eyebrows continued to prove Jongin’s point right now.

He applied more force over the place Junmyeon wanted, asking: "You mean there?"

"Yes, yes, right there," Junmyeon answered rather nonchalantly, probably still unaware of anything he might have started causing. While Jongin was rubbing the area, his boyfriend slipped a sound between his lips that almost sounded like a moan. "Ugh... Why have you never told me you were so good at this?"

_If I had known you were this responsive to it_ , Jongin thought. _I would have done this a lot sooner_. He brushed his finger somewhere else. "How's here?" Without waiting for an answer, he began firmly rubbing there, earning himself another moan. He leaned over Junmyeon's body, placing a kiss at the spot he said that hurt the most.

Blonde haired one giggled. "That tickles."

Without raising his chest, Jongin spoke: "It should be illegal to be this cute," his breath touching Junmyeon's naked skin. After placing another peck, he raised his eyes to meet Junmyeon's stare. He was looking at him half-nakedly like that... "Should I continue massaging, or would you prefer something more fun?"

"Does it contain getting rid of these clothes?"

Jongin grinned. "Only if you want to."

Returning his grin, Junmyeon only raised his butt in the air to let Jongin take out the rest of his clothes easier. And he did, as he pulled his pants away immediately. "Don't throw it on the floor, I don't want to iron it again."

Hearing Junmyeon's complaint, "Alright, alright," Jongin replied. He tried to get up for a second to hang it properly.

"Ah, whatever," Junmyeon declared, this time pushing his bottom onto Jongin's crotch, making him drop the pants out of shock. "I… can't wait any longer." Jongin's breaths quickened from seeing Junmyeon's round rear rubbing onto his hardening dick.

He leaned over quickly to get the lubricant and a condom from the drawer placed next to the bed. Applying the lube to his fingers, spitting some over Junmyeon's hole too, he watched it twitch from the sudden cold. "Are you ready?" He asked him gently, then pushed two fingers in after Junmyeon nodded without turning to look.

Junmyeon's body moved forward with Jongin's fingers movement, he gripped the pillows harder he was holding onto. "Ugh..." For a few seconds, Jongin stopped like that and waited for Junmyeon to get more comfortable. As he felt Junmyeon wiggle around his fingers, he continued to move them again. Jongin had put his hand over Junmyeon's waist to support his body, and left small kisses above his waist to soothe the pain a bit until he began to feel better.

He took off his pants as quickly as possible. Hearing his belt drop onto the floor, Junmyeon turned his head: "I can't miss my favorite part." And Jongin didn't waver either, he took off his boxer confidently, revealing his hardened length pop out to freedom, slapping back and forth between Jongin's thigh and Junmyeon's butt cheek. His breath hitched with the familiar feeling. _It's big and thick as ever_. Jongin put on the condom carefully, raising his eye back at him once he was finished.

Realizing the show was over, Junmyeon turned his head again to get ready for the penetration. Jongin made sure his dick was lubricated enough before rubbing it between Junmyeon's buttocks for a while, then entering him completely. He did not like going in slow; besides, Junmyeon also preferred it that way. "Aah!" Junmyeon couldn't hold back his voice since Jongin's throbbing cock felt like it was splitting him apart. When he arched his back, it touched Jongin's chest, making him notice his boyfriend was leaning over him, closing the gap between their bodies as much as possible.

"I love being one with you like this..." Jongin pressed his lips above Junmyeon's skin several times. He began to pull his member out of Junmyeon, just to stop until he reached the tip. Next, he went straight ahead, Junmyeon's pleasured cry reaching his ears. The hand that held Junmyeon's waist started going lower and lower around his thighs, until it reached his crotch. He grabbed his length softly first, realizing it was... "Very slippery right here," he whispered into his ear, then chuckled.

"Gee, I wonder why," Junmyeon answered after rolling his eyes. "Can you move a bit fas— _ughhh_!" As his boyfriend hit his walls once again, his sentence was cut right at the end. Fulfilling his wish, Jongin had gotten a lot faster now, repeating the same pulling in and out action while also stroking Junmyeon's cock with the same tempo simultaneously. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room.

This time, Jongin's hands circled above Junmyeon's buttocks slowly. His skin was so pale, it looked as if it was reflecting the dim light... He leaned over and left a peck on it tenderly. Junmyeon's heart started racing faster since he knew what this foreshadowed, Jongin always did this before the main event. He was proven right by the slap he received over his bottom the next second, Junmyeon felt his own dick tremble under Jongin's exciting attack. "God..." Jongin said between his breaths. "Look at how it bounces."

He then continued to hit his hand a few more times, while also pushing his pulsing shaft inside. “Seems tasty.” He left a kiss again, also caressing the now reddened area. “Reminds me of dough.” His teeth closed up on Junmyeon’s bottom, softly biting onto it. Teardrops had formed over the corners of Junmyeon's eyes from over-stimulation already, and his lips hurt a bit from trying to hold in his voice. His attention turned back to Jongin as he asked: "Are you trying to hide your voice?" Then without waiting, he pulled out completely and turned Junmyeon's body over to catch a proper look of his face. _So he had been biting his lip to cover it..._ "You know I like to hear your voice though?"

Junmyeon averted his gaze quickly. "The lady who lives above our flat gave me a weird look today when I greeted her in the elevator..." Contrary to his serious response, Jongin giggled at him. "Jongin-ah... You know I also want to do what you enjoy but..."

"It's okay," he finally replied, bringing their lips together, rejoining his favorite taste at last. "They won't hear us." He started kissing his neck area, making Junmyeon sigh with pleasure. But he did not give in completely; he pushed Jongin away, covered his mouth with the back of his forearm. Jongin sighed, throwing both of his arms on each side. "Then I'll turn on some music to suppress your voice, alright?"

Before he reached over to his phone, Junmyeon stopped him. "Don't!" Jongin gave him a surprised look, expecting an explanation. "I… like to hear your voice too." Junmyeon confessed.

Jongin's hands held his boyfriend’s waist from each side, raising his body. Then they brushed past his thighs and held his knees above Jongin's shoulders. Jongin left a kiss inside his thigh. "You're so cute, you make me crazy, Junmyeon-ie."

Junmyeon hugged his neck. "I'm older than you, show some respect."

"Forgive me, Kim Junmyeon-ssi," he replied, gaining a smile from his boyfriend only for it to turn into a gasp as Jongin once again pushed his dick inside him, and letting out a small moan as well. "And that's my cue." Jongin closed his lips over his.

Junmyeon's hands explored Jongin's back, his arms and his chest, everywhere he could physically touch. His glistening, tanned skin had gotten that sex sweat by now, dripping anywhere he had touched. _And don't even get me started on that damp hair..._ He actually didn't think he himself was that cute as Jongin insisted on calling him that, however, compared to his boyfriend who was the human peak of sexiness, of course Junmyeon would look adorable.

This time, Junmyeon did not hold back and presented all of himself to his boyfriend by letting out his voice, even louder than ever. His walls surrounding Jongin’s shape, completing each other; he felt at ease as it just fit right. Hearing his moans, Jongin went in even harder. "You like it... _Myeon-ie_?" He tried to ask a question.

The blonde managed to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend: He was frowning but as if he was concentrated, he also huffed and puffed now between his grunts. Junmyeon brushed his fingers above his abdomen. "You mean... your abs?" Junmyeon managed to giggle between Jongin's continuous attacks. "Yeah, I... sure as... h-hell, do."

“I…” Jongin tried to speak. “I like you so much.”

Junmyeon felt he was near. “Keep going… _there_ , Jongin-ah,” he rumbled while his boyfriend focused on that spot. “ _Ah_ , Jo-Jongin-ah, exactly…”

“Junmyeon-ah…” Jongin’s moves got a little more slippery too. “Let me hear you… say it… as well.”

“Ahh, I…” He wanted to say it but speaking seemed like such an energy consuming activity right now. “I like you…even more.”

He pushed it a few more times. “Come with me!” Jongin exclaimed, before they came together. He threw his tired body next to Junmyeon’s immediately. Catching up his breath, he turned his face to peek at him. _He looks even hotter now… how is that possible?_ “You were… great.”

“I feel so much better now,” Junmyeon told him, then he turned to grab his face, and gave him a kiss. “Thank you so much.”

Jongin threw his arm over his body, pulled him closer. Junmyeon’s head was buried in Jongin’s neck. He kissed Junmyeon’s head, and asked as his fingers brushed over his arm: “Are you up for the next round?” He waited, but there was no answer. “Um… Junmyeon?” He pushed him away a few centimeters to realize he had fallen asleep already. _I forgot he was really tired_. He kissed him one last time, before covering up both of their bodies and cuddling to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually want to write a fluffy sukai but this happened and im sorry it's almost 2 am so im really lazy to check for mistakes - which ill do later i promise :D


End file.
